


Shifty

by starhawk2005



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-11
Updated: 2012-09-11
Packaged: 2017-11-14 01:12:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starhawk2005/pseuds/starhawk2005
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What a debacle her wedding day was turning into.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shifty

“I didn’t expect to meet someone like you. If I hadn’t, I’d be married now,” Gwen admitted to Jack, watching him in the mirror.

What a debacle her wedding day was turning into. Pregnant with an alien baby, green goo splattered down the front of her wedding finery, and now the man she loved – even though she didn’t want to – had his hands on her bare shoulders, leaning in to press his lips against her hair.

Jack muttered something about worlds being knocked off-kilter, but Gwen wasn’t really listening. Jack was a wonderful man, an exciting man, an attractive man. But Rhys was stability, security, loyalty, _love_. Maybe Jack could be some of those things, but Gwen had never been convinced he’d ever be all of those things. He was from a different time, and had different attitudes and priorities. She knew that.

Still, when she wheeled to face him, part of her wondered whether she was trying to get closer to him, instead of pushing him away. He started playing with the long strand of hair lying over her shoulder, and she tried not to notice this.

Instead, Gwen rattled off Rhys’ attributes, ending with the assertion that Rhys wasn’t afraid to say he loved her. She knew this was something – had convinced herself this was something – that Jack would never do or say. 

But he was leaning in, trailing his fingers over her lips, towering over her, and she knew he was about to kiss her, and she knew she was about to let him. She was standing here in a wedding dress and veil, about to marry the man she loved, about to be kissed by the _other_ man she loved…and it was wrong, but it was also _right_ at the same time. God help her.

Just as their mouths were about to meet, his nails turned suddenly hard and sharp against her palm, and she jerked away before the alien could rend her to bloody strips. She fought the alien off as best she could. It was still wearing Jack’s form, but it was grotesque, twisted.

Suddenly Rhys and Owen were there, coming to the rescue, distracting the alien, and as Gwen and Rhys ran from the fray, she couldn’t help wondering who the bigger liar in the room had been – the alien, or her.


End file.
